A Tribute to Tara McClay
by NateSean
Summary: Though the tears of all of us combined will never equal to the love we felt for her, these words might.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Note: I think it's obvious right now where this inspiration came from.  
If someone can tell me how to make the tribute sign at the end super pretty let me know and I'll update it, giving you the  
credit for helping me out.  
  
  
*DragonWriter is standing in front of the mirror, tears in his eyes as he tries to compose himself. Xander walks in  
searching for him*  
  
Xander: Hey, they're all waiting for you.  
DW: I know, *sighs and straightens his tie* How do I look?  
Xander: *Looking him once over and smiling warmly* I think I speak for the rest of the gang when I say we couldn't  
have chosen a better fanfiction writer to speak on our behalf. This'll take a long time for us to move on, and I think you like thousands  
of other people will say exactly what's on your mind, not the way we've been acting during the last season.  
DW: *Looks him in the eye* You're right. But it still hurts. *Wipes tears from his eyes*  
Xander: *Pats him on the back* It's gonna hurt us all for a long time. I think that's speaking for everyone who loved her  
as dearly as we did.  
  
::DW follows Xander out to the podium at the head of the crowd. Xander takes his place beside Dawn and Anya, who   
are both still sobbing as they hold each other close. Giles is there holding Buffy's hand as her patented stone cold face gazes  
out into space. Willow is no where to be found...Hundreds  
of fans are paying their respects to the front altar, where Tara lies in her coffin dressed in a beautiful gold dress with her hair resting  
beside her shoulders::  
  
DW: *After one more huge breath* What can I say? Once again we lose someone close to us before we even know we  
have her. To honor Tara's memory, I wanted to go over all of the things she's done to make our lives better, but I know  
there aren't enough hours in the day to list them all. She was such an amazing...*pauses to wipe a tear from his eye*  
an amazing woman. And she loved so many people, despite of the way they sometimes treated her, and it is with this  
knowledge that I refuse to speak ill of anyone as it would disgrace her memory greatly. Instead, I would like to read this   
little poem I wrote which not only honors her, but it also sums up my feelings in ways that I can't describe.  
I call it Tara's Eulogy.  
  
  
  
Tara's Eulogy  
  
She started off so small and so shy  
Inwardly she soared to the sky  
But outwardly she was a frightened child  
  
And then we all met her, one by one,  
We didn't always understand her, but we managed to have fun  
  
But now we lost the pretty flower growing beneath the Willow tree  
Her love will always bloom for us now that her soul is free  
It's not the time for hatred or vengence, I hope you all can see  
  
::DW puts the poem down and holds his head in his hands for a few seconds. Concerned someone gets up but he   
lifts his head back up and motions them to sit down::  
  
DW: I know so many of us feel only one thing right now, and that is anger. But I ask you not to think of what one man  
has done to hurt us so badly, but to think of what this one woman has done to heal and to care for us. Please, for the   
rest of the day...lets try to feel nothing but love.  
  
::At this DW can no longer handle it and breaks down::  
  
  
::Author's Note, this next bit is another tribute to Tara. She may have passed on, but we haven't lost her.  
  
  
::Open up to the scene on the bridge where Tara and Willow are looking at each other affectionately. Music starts up::  
  
Tara: I lived my life in shadow Never the sun on my face.  
  
::We see the scene from Hush, where we first see Tara at the wicca meeting, eyes downcast then...looking up at Willow  
as if for the first time::  
  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
  
::We see the scene from Family where Tara's father is reminding her of her "nature" ::  
  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right  
  
::We see the scene from The Real Me as Willow and Tara are walking towards the Magic Box::  
  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily.  
  
::We see Tara and Willow walking hand in hand from the bridge::  
  
I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air.   
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there.  
  
::We see the scene from Hush at the end, when Willow and Tara first use their magic together::  
  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known.   
  
::We see Tara dancing::  
  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you   
You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You made me believe.  
  
::We see a montage of scenes with Willow and Tara walking side by side, embracing, and kissing::  
  
The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell   
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
  
::We see the scene from New Moon Rising when Willow tells Oz about her feelings for Tara then skip to the  
scene before Willow blows the candle out::  
  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
  
::We see Tara and Willow snugly wrapped in each other's arms beneath the covers of their bed at UC Sunnydale.::  
  
You make me complete!  
  
::We see the scene of Tara after she axes the demon that tried to kill Willow::  
  
You make me complete  
  
::We see Willow and Tara fall on top of each other moments before regaining their memory in Tabula Rasa::  
  
You make me complete  
  
::We see Willow and Tara looking into each others eyes as they dance at the end of 'Family'::  
  
You make me com-  
  
::Music ends with the final image from 'Family' that shows both Willow and Tara floating above the floor as they continue  
to hold each other. Fade to black where the Tribute sign::  
  
Tara McClay (1980-2002)  
She may have passed on, but we'll never lose her 


End file.
